


The Three Girls That Gave Up on Adrien Agreste

by ProudGeek4Ever



Series: Three Girls + Adrien Agreste [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudGeek4Ever/pseuds/ProudGeek4Ever
Summary: All three of them loved him. They did it because of different reasons and had different ways of handling it, but they loved him. Eventually they all had to let him go. They had different reasons for that too.





	The Three Girls That Gave Up on Adrien Agreste

Chloe Bourgeois was the first girl that fell in love with him.

Because it was love.

She might have been terrible at showing it, but she loved him.

He was the first boy she developed that kind of feelings for and the only one for a long time.

A very long time.

He was still too young to understand her feelings or return them so she waited.

But he just didn't get it.

It started with small gestures which then grew until she pretty much threw herself at him.

Hugs, kisses, nicknames...

She tried.

She tried so hard to make him love her, but it didn't matter.

He couldn't see her in the way that she wanted him to and it took far too long for her to understand that.

She loved him for a good number of years, but if she had to pick out the moment where she knew she'd lost him she'd point to his first day in school.

Even years later she wouldn't be able to explain what happened that day.

The only thing she was sure of was that he'd fallen in love.

She knew him like the back of her hand and his eyes said it all.

She never figured out who the lucky girl was, but privately she would always believe that it was Dupain-Cheng.

From that day on she knew in her heart that her chance had passed, but it took some time until she stopped smothering him with her affections.

She didn't want to let him go, but in the end she did.

Chloe Bourgeois was the first girl to fall in love with Adrien Agreste and she was the one that loved him the longest.

But she was also the first one to let him go.

* * *

Kagami Tsurugi wasn't the second girl to fall in love with Adrien Agreste.

Far from it.

He was famous and most girls had some kind of crush on him, but she would only say that two or three other girls loved him.

She was okay with that.

It was just like fencing.

You just had to work hard and be the best to come out as the winner.

And she always strived to win.

Her love for him wasn't instant, but grew over time and it stemmed from the deep respect she had for him.

He came from a good family, had a good career in front of him and was a gentleman in all senses of the word.

Her mother would approve.

Too bad he didn't love her.

It took some time to admit.

She hated him for awhile for making her believe she ever had a chance.

He kept giving her all these signs without a thought of how it would make her feel.

The words, the rose, the date...

She'd told him she'd wait for him, but there was no point in waiting for someone that would never come.

It took her two akumatizations and a few disappointments before she realised she should take her own advise.

It was time for her to change her target.

To do that she had to give up on him.

Kagami Tsurugi wasn't the second girl to fall in love with Adrien Agreste, but she was the second girl that let him go.

She was also the only one that didn't hesitate in doing so.

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the second girl to fall for him.

He gave her his umbrella and since then she was a goner.

She'd fallen hard.

From then on it was a struggle to try to get him to understand what she felt.

He became her obsession.

His schedule and photos decorated her walls and her life revolved around him.

Jealousy would fill her and make her take actions she would normally never have done when other girls got his attention.

Chloe, Kagami, Lila...

He didn't give her the time of day, but she dutifully kept loving him even when it would be a lot easier to just walk away.

Her love for him stayed strong until the moment he told her to not reveal Lila.

That's when the first seeds of doubt were planted in her heart.

Time passed and those doubts grew.

Hindsight was 20/20 and she had been blind to so much.

He didn't see her like that.

She was just a friend.

It didn't help that her feelings for him had controlled her life like it did.

She'd gone out of her way for him to see her.

After much consideration she did the only thing she could think of.

She moved on.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the second girl to fall for Adrien Agreste and the third to give up on him.

She was the only one that never told him she'd once loved him.


End file.
